The Golden Lotus
by GuardiansofSparrow
Summary: this is a story that three people are writing. it can nd will be really random in some areas..but thats whats fun about it right? anyways this girl named Kila like runs away and then like she meets Jack.. just read it and find out for yer'selves! Melanie,
1. The Cross Dresser

Disclaimer- we do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of the characters. Except for Kila, and maybe a few other characters that you've never seen in the movie. We wish that we owned Jack Sparrow, but alas, it is not so. So…yes.

A basic rundown- GREETINGS!!! And thanks for reading this. If you don't like random, horrible cliffhangers, sex or cussing, then leave. But if you do, then welcome aboard matey! Ar!! Anyway, this is not you're usual story. In fact, this is not your usual author. This story is written by 3 authors, yes you read right, 3.

Hayley, Ashlee and Melanie were talking after school one day, and decided that sense they all love to write, and love POTC, then why not write a story about them? But, what they would do is one girl would write one chapter, and then another would write the following chapter, and so on. The order is as follows…Hayley first, then Ashlee and finally Melanie. So, hi! I'm Hayley, and I'm starting off this story. Then Ashlee will follow, and Melanie bringing up the rear. Then we'll start all over again.

We all have a different writing style, but I bet you'll get used to that eventually. I warn you all now, that I (Hayley) can't spell for sht, so I apologize right now for my errors. I also have a dirty mouth (well, not that dirty, I wash it twice a day.) so, my characters also cuss. Yay. Ok, anyway…now that you kinda figured it out, you won't feel weird when all of a sudden at the top of a page it says "Ashlee you're a freak give me back Rocky III". Ok, maybe you will, but whatever. And, whenever I write and you see something written in (( )), then that's a comment from me…I like to talk. ::Melanie puts tape over Hayleys mouth::

So, basically, R rated, sex and cussing included and weird cliffhangers at the end to throw the next person off. ) because we're evil like that.

Chapter 1- The Cross Dresser

Kila couldn't take it anymore; Her Mother was so fugging annoying. 'Clean this, clean that.' She was a 'Cinderella' in her own house. Sure, she was pretty lucky to live on the cleaner side of Port Royal, but that didn't mean that she had it easier. Because they had more money than most people, her Father drank more than most people. And when he began to drink, he did weird things. She shuddered at the thought of what he did. Her Father was either a stupid drunk, or a mean drunk. Her Mother was so embarrassed at her Father, that she took it all out on Kila. But she was used to most of the beatings by now…but still; no girl should have to endure this!

On the night slash morning of her 18th birthday, she woke up at 3am, and tiptoed out of bed. Quietly, she slinked into her dead brothers preserved room. He died about 11 years ago, when Kila was only 7, yet she still could remember everything about him, like he just went away on a trip. He was about 17 when he died, and it was a good thing that they were about the same height and age, because Kila needed his clothes. The dresses she was wearing would just get in the way. Rifling though his closet, she pulled out a few of his smallest pare of pants (as in waistband size) and a bunch of his shirts. She didn't care what size they were, her boobs weren't that big anyway.

After getting into his clothes, she looked herself over in her full length mirror. She didn't look half bad, in fact, she looked great. She swayed from side to side and her hair hit her in the face. She stared at it angrily. Kila had been growing out her hair for 11 years straight. The tradition was that you change your hair style when you're heartbroken, and her brothers' death shattered her heart. She pulled her caramel colored hair back into a ponytail and braided it, knowing that it would stay out of the way like that.

After packing a small bag that consisted of another pair of pants and a shirt, a hairbrush, some things to munch on, and a toothbrush, she crept outside and mounted her horse Cano. Spurring him in the sides, she rode off of her estate and onto freedom.

And she knew exactly where she was headed toward also- Tortuga. She could get any kind of job there, and hopefully get on board with a crew of pirates. That was her main dream, to be a pirate. She knew if she became one, then her parents couldn't make her come back, because they would never know where she was! It was a perfect plan. She just hoped that she would find a good batch of pirates…if there was such a thing.

Yes, I know it was small, but it's always hard to start off a story. But don't worry, because we will update often.

And now, I turn the keyboard over to Ashlee, for Chapter 2! Until next time!

Hayley


	2. The Sparkling Diamond

Disclaimer: As much as the three of us want to own PotC we don't ) so if it was in the film it's not ours! Well actually we all own the DVD. And we own Kila, well actually Hayley does, and Cano too… but I own Captain Rousseau! O and, The Sparkling Diamond. Ok I feel better… I _WANT_ Johnny though.

Hey!

This is Ashlee now and I'm really liking this story so far. Good job Hayley! Anyway Hayley and I decided that we should ask our reviewers to comment on which writing style you like the most, out of the three of us. And whoever you all think would write the best sex scene will write the first one. I think it will probably me or Hayley because I don't know if Mel would feel comfortable going into detail about such a scene, but maybe she will. Then there's me and Hayley who would kill to sleep with Johnny Depp, and don't mind telling the world. So remember:

Ch.1- Hayley

Ch.2- Ashlee (me)

Ch.3- Melanie

So here we go…

Ch.2- The Sparkling Diamond

It was a warm August night, the kind of night where the heat sticks to you like an extra blanket. Kila had left her home, her life, for a new one on the back of her horse and best friend, Cano, about an hour and a half prior. Somehow the two had gotten lost on the dark streets of Port Royal. Cano was slowed to a walk when Kila spotted the docks. With a smile, she dug her heals into Cano's sides, and he trotted to the docks.

Once they arrived, Kila tied the old horse's reins to a post, and attempted to barter a passage to Tortuga. Unfortunately, there were not many captains willing to take a woman aboard. She passed a man selling hats, and various fabrics, and decided it would be in her best interest to buy a hat and thin strip of material.

She tucked her braid under the hat and wrapped the material around her torso to bind her breasts once she was out of sight from the docks. She looked herself over best she could without a mirror, and was off to the docks once again.

"Excuse me sir. My name is Kendal Everett, and I would like to barter a passage to Tortuga aboard your ship." Kila drawled deeply and more confidently than she felt.

"Captain Adam Rousseau at yer service." He took her hand with a broad smile. He was very attractive. He had shoulder length blonde hair and deep blue eyes. As well as dimples that gave way to his age, he couldn't be more than twenty-five. "Tha' your horse?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll tell ye what, ye give me the horse, and I'll give ye a safe, quiet passage-."

"Quiet? But sir-."

"It's obvious you're hiding from someone o' something, lad. Tha's why people go to Tortuga, to hide."

"Very well… the horse." She said exasperated.

Captain Rousseau showed her to her room and assured her that Cano would be fine. Once inside, she released her hair from its confines, as well as her breasts, and breathed a sigh of relief. Her light brown locks fell to her waist, and she smiled at how good it looked wavy after being braided all night. It was early morning now and she was very tired. She stretched out onto the bed and thought about the deal she'd just made. Leaving Cano behind would be very difficult for her after all these years. Living in a society where propriety was everything, one could not have close friends, friends on the surface, yes, but close friends that one could open up to were just nonexistent. The only people who she'd ever been able to open up to were her older, now deceased, brother, Robin, and up until Robin's death, her father. She lost both of them that night. Robin had come to her room and kissed her goodnight, then told her he was going away that night, and that it was not her fault, but she could have his pony he'd been raising, Cano. Kila had been happy to hear she'd get the beautiful pony she'd been wanting, but began to cry when she realized he was leaving.

Her mother had found him the next morning. He was hanging from a noose in the barn. That's when her father began drinking. Her life stopped after that. Her mom became abusive, and life was put on hold. She began talking to Cano about her heartbreak and became angry with Robin and cursing him for leaving them like this, for ruining everything she had, and that was when Cano had helped her most. He nuzzled her face with his and made her smile. It was something Robin would do when he hugged her to make her laugh. She knew part of Robin was in Cano. She forgave him that day, she loved him too much.

Now she was leaving Cano here. The only piece of her old life she wanted with her. The only piece of Robin she had left. But it was time to leave the past in the past, and move on to greater things.

The ship moved, and she jumped at the realization that they were leaving the harbor and life with her family was over. She was gone now! With those thoughts she fell into a deep sleep.

She was awaked by a violent jerk of the ship that evening that had sent her sprawling off of her bed.

"What the fuck was that?!" she asked to no one in particular. She heard yelling and shuffling up on deck. 'What the hell is going on up there?' she wondered.

She ran out of her cabin and onto the deck, and saw the entire crew of the Sparkling Diamond engaged in various sword fights. She had seen a swordfight but of course knew of them. Stories she heard had always made them seem so barbaric, however actually seeing it was so amazingly different. Especially between the hansom, Captain Rousseau, and who she assumed to be the captain of the other ship. Both were young and muscular and seeing them so close to one another, engaged in a battle made them seem like two powerful Caribbean gods. They were so elegant and graceful. It was a dance, fast pace and sweaty, and almost erotic really. She could see both men's muscles ripple under their clothing, and was deeply and understandably entranced but each man's incredible physique.

She looked toward her left and black sails and dark wood. 'Oh shit' she thought. She recognized that ship, those sails. She'd never seen it before, of course, but it was unmistakably the legendary Black Pearl. Her jaw about hit the floor when she thought about the stories she'd heard about that ship and its crew. But more than anything, the captain.

Captain Rousseau yelled something to the crew that she couldn't quite make out. At once, the entire crew of the Sparkling Diamond fell to their knees, and clasped their hands behind their heads.

The man who had been fighting Rousseau staggered in a seemingly drunken way across the deck. That's when it hit her. That man, that very attractive man, was none other then _the Captain Jack Sparrow_. She gasped. So many stories she'd heard about the fearsome, womanizing captain.

He looked into her deep green eyes and smirked while strutting toward her and sashaying every once in a while.

He was about two feet away from her when he turned abruptly to his crew, and for a second she thought he'd loose his balance. "A woman," He said calmly, but voluminously. The crew of The Black Pearl laughed sardonically, and her eyebrows lowered into a 'v' shape wondering how he knew. He turned to face her again after a moment, and looked her up and down. However on his way back up his eyes froze on her chest and a small smirk graced his luscious lips. She looked down.

"Oh Fuck!" she exclaimed. Noticing now that her shirt had come unbuttoned and the valley between her breasts were in view. Exposing curves that left little to the imagination. She quickly buttoned it up and realized her hair was down as well. 'Too late now.' She mused. A disappointed expression passed over his face.

"Like th'dirty talk, do we now?" he smiled lustfully.

"Bite me, Bitch!"Unfortunately, that comment only broadened his smile.

"Is that an invitation?" He slurred seductively in a low tone.

He once again turned to his crew, "Alright you scabrous dogs, wet the sails and leave enough food to last a week. Take anything of value." And with that, he swiftly turned to Kila, and grabbed her by the legs, and unceremoniously through her over his right shoulder.

A/N:

The Sparkling Diamond—I'm sorry I just love Mulin Rouge though!

O and wetting the sails make's it so that the sails are unusable for a couple days, but leave no permanent damage, it's the polite think to do if the other crew surrenders, instead of burning their sails.

O and the "bite me bitch" comment is dedicated to Dani, Kenny and Hayley.

So… you like? I really am open to suggestions. PLEASE review and I'll love you to the end of time. That sounds like a Meatloaf song, can anyone guess which one? Anyway don't forget to let us know who you want to write the first lemon scene. Here's Melanie---


	3. A little romp wouldn't hurt

Hi everyone, sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I'm a lazy ass, and didn't want to type it out! This is Melanie btw. It took a reviewer to get me to post this so..

::Thanx MaD JuPiT3R! Wouldn't have posted if not for you!

And so, without any further ado! Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3. A little romp wouldn't hurt!**

Kila started pounding on jacks back and yelling for him to let her go.

"Yeah! That's it luv, I like it rough!"

"Ughh!" Kila, in spite of herself smiled at his remark. Who wouldn't? She gave up her insistent pounding on him and simply placed her chin in her hands. Jack, being the very arrogant man that he is, insisted on carrying her around a half an hour as if showing off his new prize. While showing her the whole boat..err..ship!

"an there's me captains quarters.." she cut him off mid-sentence.

"When are you going to put me down good sir?"

"good sir?!" jack says in a mock hoity toity British accent.

"Well milady, I would not want to disappoint you!" with that, he practically sprits into his quarters and plops her down on the bed.

"if ye wanted a lil' romp luv, all ye had to do is ask!" at the realization of what her comment must have sounded like to him right in front of his quarters she jumps off the bed. To the dismay of jack who very much liked the idea of a little romp. Come to think of it so did she. But that's not the point, seeing as she has morals and jack doesn't.

"it's not nice ta tease, luv." Jack says with a little pout on his face. But was it really Kila's fault if he was a sex deprived little pirate? Actually, I bet he's not so little. She thought.

"um..riiiight. you see when I asked you to please put me down, I meant that I'm capable of standing on my own…without assistance."

"awe! But where's the fun in that?!" jack asks. I don't know. she thought.

'Just tell him that you would very much like to snog his brains out! You know you want to!'

who are you? She thought.

'I'm your conscience, I tell you what would be in your best interest, and I'm telling you now, that it would be in your very best interest to go snog that man!'

why?

'becaaaaause! Is he not the most gorgeus thing that you have ever seen?!!'

well yes but!

'-hey! No buts, no cuts, no coconuts!'

I just met the man! She complained. Actually, I was just kidnapped by the man so no!

'but!'

but nothing! I'm not listening to you! Lalalallaallaaallaa! She was trying so hard to tune out her conscience that she actually started to sing out loud.

"LaLaLa!—LaLaLa!"

"uh..luv!"

"----LaLaLa…oh! Was that out loud?"

"uh..yeah..an, I don't wanna be rude err nothing, but what the bloody 'ell are you doing?"

"oh!…uh…nothing! I just…where am I going to be sleeping?"

'nice recovery..'

shut it!

Jack waves his hand around the room, smiles and says, "here..or ye could sleep with me crew. mind ye we haven't been to a port for **pleasurable company** in abou' two months. So they can't be blamed for what they'd do."

'oh, like he wouldn't try anything.'

What should I do? She asked

'well seeing as he's a very sexy man..'

I get the point. She said

'good, I knew you'd see it my way!'

Ughh!!

"fine! But under one condition. You can't touch me for any fantasies of yours, got it?!" simultaneously her conscience and jack say, "'where's the fun in that?!'"


	4. The interrogation

Disclaimer- again, we don't own any parts of POTC, but I own Kila, Cano, and Robin…bla bla bla. Ok, you all know how this goes.

Chapter 4- The interrogation

Sighing from frustration, Kila pulled a few blankets off of jack's bed and plopped them on the floor. As she arranged them in a bed shape form, she could feel Jack's eyes burning into her back, watching her every move.

"So," Jack said, breaking the silence, "what be yer name luv?"

Damn, what was the name that Kila gave at the docks? "Kendall…Waters" she stuttered.

"Now, that not be yer name now, is it?" Jack slurred, proud of himself. "Ye didn't answer me right away; ye had to think about it first."

Kila turned around, eyes wide. Jack spread his arms in a kind of way to say 'sorry luv, I'm smarter than you think.'

Kila coughed and turned back around.

'_Come on darling; just tell him your name. You seem to be stuck with I'm anyway' _ that annoying little voice said.

Kila sighed. "Kila Pemrell."

"Ah, now that is your name, isn't it?" Jack said, swaying over to where Kila stood. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl Ms. Pemrell. I be your handsome, brilliant, charming and modest captain, Jack Sparrow, at your service." He made a very overdone and eccentric bow. Kila coughed again.

"So, where ye be headed?" Jack asked, sitting on his bed and beginning to take off his boots.

"Torguga." Kila answered without hesitation.

"Ah, I see. What ye be running from?"

Kila turned around again exasperated. "Why would I be running from something?" she asked.

"Because everyone who goes to Tortuga is trying to escape something in their life, savvy?" He raised his eyebrows and curved up one side of his mouth in a smirk.

"…that's none of your concern." Kila answered, the sting out of her tone. But then it was back again with her next sentence. "Why did you pull me aboard this bloody ship? Why couldn't you have just left me alone on the Sparkling Diamond?" She asked.

"Three reasons luv." Jack said, holding up three fingers. "Reason number one. Pirate. Reason number two. It gets mighty lonely on this ship with just me crew. And three, I thought ye to be a strumpet, and I thought that your business would be greatly appreciated elsewhere, mainly here, because Captain Rousseau is a great big git." Smiling, Jack went back to getting his boots off, and said "and this is not a bloody ship, I keep it very clean, thank ye."

"I AM NOT A WHORE!" Kila exclaimed.

'_Just keep telling yourself that darling' _said that stupid voice.

"Well, what else was I to believe, ye being the only gal on a ship?" he said, throwing his hands up. Not out of exasperation, but out of pleasure. This was a mighty feisty girl, and he rather enjoyed pushing her buttons.

Kila sighed, knowing that she couldn't argue with his point. "Do you have any night clothes that I can use?" she asked. "You never gave me a chance to grab mine."

Then she realized that her luggage was still on the Sparkling Diamond, and she felt a great pain in her side. Her clothes! Her toothbrush! GA!! She needed her toothbrush!

While she was pondering this, Jack had strutted over to one of the many chests in his cabin and had pulled out a fine looking nightdress. He sighed. He had rather hoped that Kila spelt in her birthday suit, but alas, not all dreams came true.

He walked back over to Kila, who still had her back turned toward him and draped the nightdress over her shoulder, taking care to stroke her shoulder in the process.

Kila shuddered under his touch, half from disgust, and half from excitement. She coughed and grabbed the nightdress.

"If you look, I swear I'll skin your hide, tar and feather it, and then light you on fire." Kila warned, and again assumed her position with her back facing Jack after she had seen Jack roll his eyes and turn around.

Of course, if a woman is changing in Jacks' room, he won't keep his eyes closed for long. He turned his year, excited to see her perfectly tanned flawlessly golden back.

But when he looked, a perfectly tanned flawlessly golden back was not what he saw.

Kila's back was indeed tanned, but it wasn't flawless. Instead, it had an uncountable amount of scars and bruises. Jack recognized the scar marks, they were from whips. He had doubtlessly whipped pirates from enemy ships, but he had never whipped men from his ship, or a woman for that matter.

And the bruises! They were not only on her back, but on her shoulders and upper arms as well. Plus, the colors ranged from black to purple to green to blue.

Jack winced at the sight, and then turned his head, probably for the first time in his life to turn away from a girl dressing. He then asked with pity in his voice "who gave you those scars?"

Kila twitched. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed that Jack's back was turned. Kila sighed, and then coughed, and sighed again. This was really not a matter that she liked to discuss. But, he wasn't looking at the moment…"My mum and Dad." She answered.

"Drunks?" Jack asked.

"Only my Dad." She answered back. She could hear the beads in the captain's hair clink together as he cocked his head to the side in confusion. "My Dad drank and either would beat me, or run through the streets naked screaming obscure things like 'limp noodles dry hard.' My Mother was so ashamed by his behavior, she took it out on me." she coughed again and continued. "So, I took it into my head to get away, that's how I got here. Happy now?" Tying the last tie on the nightgown, she turned around and examined her figure. The gown made her look like a ghost, white and flowing by her feet. It hugged her hips and chest, accentuating her curves.

"Do you have a hairbrush?" Kila asked.

Jack turned and again went to the same trunk and pulled out a whalebone comb.

"Do you have a whole warehouse stuffed in there?" she asked eyes wide.

Jack smiled, making her body tingle. "Why would I tell you, and spoil the surprises?" he asked, handing her the comb and placing his finger on her nose.

Kila smacked his hand away and sat down on her pile of blankets and started combing her long taffy hair.

Jack sat on his bed and propped his head up with his hand, watching Kila intently the whole time.

Kila kept coughing. "Damn," she said. "I may be coming down with a cold."

"I wouldn't doubt it, with them scars and bruises and all." Jack replied, a little bored with that conversation. He was having the time of his life, just looking her up and down, mentally raping her with his eyes. She was a beauty, and Jack couldn't understand what made her so much more attractive that all the other women he had meat. Maybe it was because she wouldn't let him touch her that made it so exciting, but he really didn't know. All he could tell was that he wouldn't be letting her leave him very quickly. As he kept gazing at her, his noticed something on her upper chest. "Is that a birthmark, Ms. Pemrell?" he asked.

Kila paused at brushing her hair and looked up at him. "Where?" she asked.

"On ye left breast." Jack said, pointing.

Kila's eyes narrowed. "Why were you looking there?" she said through clenched teeth.

'_Why not?'_ answered her conscience.

'_I've had enough of you._' Kila thought back.

"I wasn't looking there…much" Jack muttered the last word under his breath. "I just happened te notice it."

Kila looked down at the mark. "It's not a birthmark per say." She answered, and continued to brush her hair. "It just kind of appeared after me brother Robin died, about seven years ago. Why?"

Jack suddenly perked up, and became very interested in the conversation. He furrowed his brow and thought. "Well," he began, "it's just that it's in the shape of a flower…in fact, in the shape of a Lotus." He then began stroking his chin, pushing the braids in his beard dangling from side to side. "Peculiar".

Kila raised an eyebrow and continued brushing.

Jack studied her, and then laid down on his bed, attempting to sleep.

Too bad that sleep did not come easily to Jack that night, due to the fact that

1. There was an attractive young woman in his room and

2. She was coughing so loudly that he was amazed the dead didn't wake up from their eternal slumber.

Jack groaned, and pushed a pillow over his face. No, that didn't suppress the coughing.

"Enough 'o that already!" he said.

"I'm not doing it from my own ::cough:: amusement, you yellow bastard." said Kila.

Jack got out of bed, and moaned "guess I have no choice" then in a normal tone he motioned to Kila and said "come 'ere, and leave the blanket on the floor."

Kila stood up, warily, and walked over to Jack.

Then Jack opened a door that exposed another bedroom, smaller, but just as luxurious as his own.

"YOU TOLD ME THERE WERE NO OTHER ROOMS YOU SADISTIC PURPLE LIZARD!!!" Kila screamed, outraged.

"I said that when I wasn't bloody tired. A cranky captain creates a crappy crew." Jack said, and with that, he slapped Kila's rump and pushed her into the room, closing the door hurriedly. He could still hear her coughs, but thankfully, there was a think wall between them, blocking out most of the sound.

Sighing happily, Jack flopped onto his bed and fell asleep.

Yay! Ok, that's it! Your turn ash!

3 Hayley.

A/N: Ashlee and Melanie, please make sure that Kila keeps coughing… although it doesn't have to be as much as she was in this chapter. Gracias!


	5. chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything PotC so sad…

Ok sorry about the delay guys. It's been a while, but I did write this chapter about a week ago, just didn't type it. Sorry. Anyway I hope you all enjoy.

Ps

me and Hayley went to Disneyland on Wed and decided on the rest of the story's outcome and ending. We called Mel and she liked it, so ya this is gonna be a long story. I'll try not to procrastinate anymore… as much.

Chapter 4.

Kila reclined in her goose feather mattress and was grateful that her coughing had subsided. She turned over to lay on her stomach, and stared out the small window at the head of her bed, thankful for the chance to watch the soothing ocean. She inhaled deeply and heard low snores, emitting from her sleeping captain just next door. She wasn't all that angry that he hadn't informed her of this room in the first place, but more annoyed that she had trusted him not to watch her dress. He had seen the scares. If he thought her weak, she wouldn't be able to stay. Not that she wanted to stay… did she? Afterall, she thrived to become a pirate, and this was a pirate ship, a very well known pirate ship. Not to mention Captain Sparrow. Is he really the kind of man she wanted around though? He was a womanizer and would probably leave her at some port after bedding her.

She knew she wanted to stay. She knew she was very attracted to the ship's captain. She knew her musing was pointless, but she continued, if for nothing else, as a distraction to the oncoming battle of thoughts she knew were on there way. She'd never been able to sleep with a head full of concerns and broken memories of good times and danger so close she could taste it. She inhaled deeply and coughed again.

_Damn. I must be coming down with something._

She looked up at the night sky and saw twice as many stars as she was used to seeing. She smiled and raised herself off the bed knowing that the night was simply too beautiful to spend indoors. She decided to go out on deck.

Kila slowly opened the door to Jack's cabin, knowing full well it was her only way out of her own. She tiptoed past Jack's sleeping form careful not to wake him. She eyed his bare back with virginal curiosity. The muscles around his shoulder blades rippled as he held the pillow closer to his face.

Regretfully, she tore her eyes away from his body and exited the room, closing the door softly behind her. She made her way over to the starboard side of the majestic ship, and laid down on the railing to stare up at the unfathomably black sky. Like deep velvet, the sky seemed to have a textured pattern that deepened the color even further. There had always been something about the color black that truly intrigued her. It was so elegant and soft, and yet at the same time angry and jealous. The color seemed to change moods as quickly as the onlooker.

The past seven years flashed through her mind, in the blink of an eye. Time had been but a blink of an eye since Robin had passed. After his suicide the days melted together and mingled with nightmares to the point that she could no longer distinguish nightmare from reality. She had only the painful scaring and bruises the next morning to let her know which beatings actually happened. This is why she left. She needed to live her life to the fullest, and in order to do that she needed to get out. Living in that hell hole for that long couldn't be any harder than the trials and tribulations faced in piracy.

Now she was here. Kidnapped and held captive on the most famous and fearsome ship in the Spanish main. It really wasn't so bad actually. No man had laid a finger on her since she had boarded. She hadn't seen much of the crew though. She also had her own room, and a very sexy pirate captain on board. Things weren't so bad.

She began to hum a tune she'd learned as a child from a friend. Elizabeth Swann used to sing it frequently, and Kila picked up on it after a few play days. Kila hadn't even thought about the song in years, yet the notes seemed to flow from her lips like water downstream. She hummed slowly and peacefully, but gradually picked up speed. Just as she was about to start dozing off, she heard a deep voice slur, "Drink up me hearties, YO HO!" And that's when his lips collided with hers.

_Dear god, I'm getting raped! Oh wait, jack…?_

Believing the second thought to be fact, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She went to run her tongue over his teeth, and found a smooth surface. This man she was kissing didn't have any golden teeth! She dug her fingernails into his scalp and wasn't met by dreadlocks and trinkets, but by thick straight hair. She jerked away and found a set of deep blue eyes staring at her, waiting for a reaction.

"Captain Rousseau?" She asked with split feelings. She was glad to see him, but what was he doing here? Why had he kissed her? Well that was obvious, it was just a Rousseau thing to do.

"Yes cailin?" He chuckled and smiled down at her.

"Captain, what are you doing here?"

"Call me Adam. I believe a kiss like tha' deserves first names."

Kila blushed and sat up. "I thought you were someone else." She admitted shyly.

"Ah so you fancy cap'n Sparra then."

She turned an even deeper shade of red, and turned away. Her reaction only broadened his smile.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I…" He mumbled something incomprehensible, "Well ye see dear…" He continues to mumble under his breath.

Review please… and if you haven't already GO SEE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!!! Its truly amazing. GO NOW!


End file.
